


Timelines and Soulmates

by Bellamy_goddamn_Blake



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Major character death cause obviously they don't survive the first timeline, Quentin and Eliot are soulmates, Quentin and Julia bromance, Set during the first timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellamy_goddamn_Blake/pseuds/Bellamy_goddamn_Blake
Summary: Based on a post I saw on tumblr where someone suggested that Quentin and Eliot had been together during the first timeline and that it was one of the things Jane Chatwin changed. Loosely based on season 1 since obviously it's the first timeline and things will be different. I've still included some of my favourite season 1 Queliot moments and also thrown in some of my own. Quentin and Eliot pretty much hit it off from the start as Quentin never ends up falling in love with Alice.





	1. Magic and Beginnings

Quentin couldn’t believe his eyes when he first stumbled through the bushes and into Brakebills. Blinking away the sudden harsh sunlight his first thought was that he had somehow made his way to Fillory. That the fantasy land from his childhood- and let’s face it, his adulthood- was real. Stepping out onto the grass Quentin noticed a figure in the distance and, having no other idea what to do, started to make his way towards it.  
He expected one of the Chatwins or maybe the dreaded Watcherwoman to be waiting for him if this was indeed Fillory. Instead, he was met with an ordinary, albeit handsome, well-dressed man smoking a cigarette. The man started towards him and Quentin couldn’t help but stare. He had dabbled with men in his teens and could readily admit that this man ticked all of his boxes. Well kept and styled curly dark hair that made Quentin instinctively want to reach out and brush away the few strands that had fallen onto his forehead. Instead, Quentin reached for his own hair and tucked it behind his ears. A nervous habit that he has never quite been able to break. The man's keen eyes swept up and down the length of Quentin's body as he continued his analysis of the stranger. Not wanting to focus too much on his mouth, lest Quentin give himself away, he instead directed his gaze to the adorable divot in the man's chin. It gave his face a softer look, making him all the more attractive.  
It felt like Quentin had been staring for several minutes when in reality he had taken in the man in a matter of seconds. And if Quentin had had more confidence in himself and his appearance he might have noticed that the man seemed equally enamoured with him. But Quentin did not possess such an ability and so he missed the slightly hungry gaze the man possessed and the way he was unashamed of staring at Quentin's mouth.  
“Quentin Coldwater?”  
The man's voice was like honey and as it washed over him Quentin found himself at a loss for words.  
“Uh huh.” He replied dumbly, to caught up in everything that was happening to try and seem cool. The man stepped closer and Quentin repressed a shiver.  
“I’m Eliot.”  
Eliot.  
Quentin liked that name. He liked a lot more than that name.  
“Come on, you’re late.” Eliot continued as he turned away and started towards the big brick building behind them. Quentin stumbled to follow him, the act of moving seeming to snap him out of his silence.  
“Is this Fillory?”  
Eliot stopped and gave Quentin a strange look.  
“Of course not. This is upstate New York.”  
“Upstate New York?” Quentin frowned, his confusion growing. “How did I get here? Why am I here?” This didn’t make sense. If this wasn’t Fillory, then what was going on?  
Eliot sighed in exasperation, “You ask a lot of questions. This is Brakebills, an academy for studying magic. You are here because they believe you might have an aptitude for it. You’ll follow me and do a test, if you pass you get to stay, if you don’t, well… let’s just say your brain gets wiped and you wake up in your cozy little bed as if nothing ever happened. As for how you got here if you end up sticking around maybe I'll explain it all to you, show you the ropes. For now, you’re late.”  
Magic? Quentin still couldn’t fully believe what was happening to him. Magic couldn’t be real. People don’t just walk through a bush in one place and end up miles away in another. He had to be dreaming. Or in a coma. Maybe he had finally cracked and gone insane and this was all some weird drug-induced hallucination and he was actually locked up in the psych ward.  
“Am I hallucinating?”  
Eliot gave what Quentin thought to be a rather fond smile. “If you were hallucinating then how would asking me help?”  
And with that Eliot turned and continued on, his hurried state and much longer legs leaving Quentin struggling to keep up. 

Quentin's head couldn’t stop spinning. He had just finished his entrance test and was standing in line waiting for his next instructions. The test had been ridiculous, the words had jumped and changed in front of him leaving him dizzy and confused. It didn’t help that his mind kept wandering back to Eliot. Eliot who had led him to the testing hall and rather unceremoniously pushed him inside, offering him a quick smirk and a wink before leaving just as hurriedly as he had arrived. Thankfully the answers had seemed to flow onto the page before Quentin as the questions shifted to things that he knew. Or at least he hoped he knew. He still didn’t fully believe anything that was happening around him.  
He couldn’t help but glance around as he took a card from the man who had referred to himself only as Dean. He wasn’t sure whether that was his role or name. He didn’t particularly care enough to ask. A pretty blonde girl caught his eye as she walked towards him. When their eyes met, however, she only offered a slight raise of her eyebrow before brushing past him without another glance. That paired with the angry looking Indian guy that had sat next to him during the test and glared whenever Quentin happened to glace his way had him hoping that not everyone in this school was a dick.  
“Quentin?!”  
Quentin whipped around at the sound of his best friends voice. Disbelief at finding her here turning to joy as he saw Julia in the next line over, looking just as bewildered as he felt.  
“Oh my god, Jules!” He rushed over to where she was, both of them immediately pulling the other into a tight hug. Quentin sighed in relief. “Thank god you’re here. I was beginning to think I had lost my mind or something. All of this has been so insane. What even was that test?”  
“God I can barely believe this myself. I think I spent the first half of the test just quietly whispering ‘what the fuck’ over and over. How did you get here? I was in an elevator and it started going down instead of up and the next thing I know the doors are opening and I’m here.”  
Julia’s face was alight with excitement and Quentin felt that familiar ache growing in his chest that always started when she was around. He stepped back a bit and he saw her excitement die down a little. She knew he loved her and he knew that she knew. Just as he also knew that she did not love him back.  
“I walked through bush not far from where we left each other and ended up here. Though at first, I thought that I was in Fillory.” Quentin ignored the slight roll of her eyes at the mention of Fillory. Julia long since abandoned what had once been their shared passion. Insisting that it was childish to still be obsessed with other worlds and magic. Quentin was sure she didn’t find magic so childish now. He continued, “There was this guy waiting for me and he explained what was going on. Well, he kinda explained. Honestly, I think he loved the drama of it all.”  
Julia got a knowing look on her face. “Was he cute?”  
“What? Why-why would you ask that?”  
“I don’t know, you just got the look your face.” They had started to leave the hall at this point and Julia looped her arm with his. “So? Was he?”  
Quentin tried to contain his blush which only made Julia's grin grow.  
“He may have been cute.”  
Julia’s grin grew into full-blown laughter and she bumped her hip against his. “Oh, you are so telling me everything.”  
Quentin resigned himself to the million questions he was no doubt about to receive as they walked together to find out their fate in this world of magic. 

That night as Quentin lay in his new bed in the Brakebills dorm, Julia sleeping just across the hall, his thoughts turned dark. Shifting restlessly in his sleep he heard a voice calling out to him.  
“Quentin… Quentin Coldwater…”  
The voice was low and menacing, wrapping around him like a viper. Everything around him was black. Out of nowhere, moths began to surround him, their wings batting against his skin and hair, almost suffocating him in their numbers. He began to panic, swinging his arms around wildly in his attempt to dislodge them. Wanting to scream but every time he opened his mouth moths would fly in and choke him. The voice turned into laughter. It seemed to be everywhere in the air around him, lilting and terrifying. Suddenly Quentin felt hands wrap around his own and pull and through the moths he could just make out a young girl. Her voice was harried and panicked, an English lilt to her words.  
“Quentin! Quentin, you have to wake up!”  
Gasping for breath Quentin bolted up in bed. He could still feel the moths surrounding him, could still hear the man’s laughter echoing throughout his head. Burned behind his eyes was the image of a man, his face obscured by hundreds of moths. His arms had been outstretched to Quentin and on each of his hands were six fingers. Quentin felt cold. He couldn’t shake the feeling that this was just the beginning. As he lay down and attempted to fall back asleep he heard one final word whispered to him…  
“Soon.”


	2. Failure and Disciplines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin fails to find a discipline. Him and Eliot have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I think I've finally found my groove with this fic. This chapter is a lot smoother (and longer!) than the previous ones and most chapters will resemble this one from now on. I had heaps of fun blending some season 1 dialogue together with some of my own to create my Queliot moments. Please give kudos or leave a comment! They never fail to bring a smile to my face and make me write faster. Enjoy! (Once again this is unbeta'd so let me know of any mistakes)

It had been a week since Quentin had been accepted into Brakebills and introduced to the world of magic. He and Julia were currently laying side by side on one of the campuses many lawns, her studying and he rereading Fillory and Further. So Far Quentin was loving his new life of magic. Every day he was learning something new, Julia, by this side. Apart from his roommate Penny, the angry Indian from the entrance test, who has seemingly decided to hate for reasons Quentin still has yet to discover, Quentin wouldn’t change a thing. Except, a small voice in the back of his head said, for the fact that since he had been so busy he hadn’t got a chance to see Eliot again. 

“Don’t you ever get tired of reading those books?”

Quentin was startled out of these thoughts by the sound of Julia's voice. “Hey, now that I know magic is real it’s like reading it with a fresh pair of eyes. Besides, I’m trying to figure something out.”

Quentin had been having strange dreams ever since he arrived at Brakebills and he was convinced it had something to do with Fillory. After that first night when he had dreamt of the moth beast and the young girl, he had had this nagging sensation that he knew her from somewhere. It was only after he saw her again two days later in his dream, yet again rescuing him, that he got a better look at her and realised who she was. Jane Chatwin.

“What are you trying to figure out? I thought you already knew everything there was to know about Fillory and Further?” Julia had a teasing lilt to her voice as she closed her book and rolled on her side to face him.

Quentin sat up, pulling his legs up to his chest and pushing his hair out of his eyes. He’d wanted to tell Julia about his dreams ever since they first started happening but something kept stopping him. Julia had stopped believing in and loving Fillory a long time ago. He was worried that if he told her that he was seeing Jane Chatwin in his dreams that she wouldn’t believe him. Or that she’d think they were just dreams, nothing more to them. Quentin knew that they weren’t simple nightmares, they were to real. They felt like a warning. 

“So- okay- right- it’s like, I’ve been having these dreams right? Only they don’t feel like dreams, they feel real. As real as you and me sitting here right now. In them, there’s this man. He has six fingers. And I can never see his face because it’s surrounded by hoards of moths. And these moths, they fly at me, choking me as he laughs and taunts me. And I know, with every fibre of my being that he wants to kill me. But he never gets a chance. Right as he gets close this girl appears and I don’t- I know this is gonna sound insane- but I swear it’s Jane Chatwin. And she always tells me to wake up and run.”

Quentin finished all of this in one breath. Trying to avoid looking at Julia he instead focused on pulling up the grass around him with his hands. Behind them, some students were trying to make apples float across the lawn. Quentin could hear their laughter. 

“Q-” Julia began but Quentin cut her off. 

“Don’t. I know what you’re going to say. I know it sounds crazy but I swear they’re real. I don’t know how I know but I just do. They’re real and something is terribly wrong.”

Julia reached out and placed her hand over his. He looked up at her finally and was met with a soft look, “It’s okay Q, I believe you.”

“You do?”

“Of course I do. You’re my best friend Q. I’m here for you no matter what. If you say that it’s real then it’s real, I don’t need any more proof than that. I trust you.”

Quentin felt some of the weight lift off his shoulders. Julia believed him. It was hard sometimes, to remember that he wasn’t alone in this world. It was so easy to let his emotions press down on him, isolate him, make him feel like he was nothing. But Julia was always there, she never let him cave to far in on himself, always willing to help build him back up, to keep at bay the darkness that sometimes festered in his mind. 

“I just don’t know what to do next. There’s no mention of moths or moth monsters in the books and if I’m seeing Jane then this must have something to do with Fillory. I just- Julia I have this feeling that something's gonna happen. That we’re gonna run out of time.”

“We’ll figure this out together okay? You and me. You aren’t alone in this.”

Quentin smiled at her, he honestly didn’t know what he would do without Julia.

“Quentin!”

Both he and Julia looked up at the same time to see Eliot approaching them with a gorgeous brunette at his side. Seriously? Were all the people at this school unfairly attractive? It made Quentin feel much duller in comparison. He felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of Eliot in a three-piece suit, strutting towards him. He said a silent prayer that the girl with him wasn’t his girlfriend. 

“Oh! Eliot! Hey! What are you doing here?” Nice playing it cool Coldwater, this is his school, of course he’s going to be here. 

Eliot merely quirked an eyebrow at him while the girl by his side looked him up and down like he was a piece of meat. Quentin resisted the urge to squirm. 

“So this is Eliot,” Julia said, jumping in and saving him from further embarrassment. “Quentin you were holding out on me! He is way cuter than you described.” Okay, maybe she wasn’t saving him. Quentin felt a blush rising in his cheeks. As soon as they were alone he was going to kill Julia.

Eliot removed his jacket in one fluid motion and laid it out beside Quentin before settling down on it, far more gracefully than someone of his height should be able to achieve. The girl followed him. “Why Quentin I'm offended. You didn’t tell your friend about how devastatingly handsome I am?”

Eliot grinned and shared a look with his friend who could barely keep the smirk of her face. This was so not Quentin's day.

“No I did- I mean- I didn’t- I mean, I didn’t say that you weren’t hot. But I didn’t say that you were! Not that you’re not hot. Well, I mean, you know you’re attractive- I don’t find you attractive! I mean, I didn’t say anything.” Quentin stuttered out before sighing and giving up. “This is my best friend Julia by the way, though at this moment I can’t say she’s much of a friend.”

“Oh, Q,” Julia said, reaching out to shake Eliot's hand.

“I’m Eliot, this is Margo.” 

Margo gave a little wave before elbowing Eliot, “You’re right, he is pretty cute.”

Quentin wished that the ground would swallow him whole while Eliot simply grinned and shrugged. Margo and Julia exchanged high fives. That was going to be a dangerous pairing. 

“So how are you enjoying Brakebills so far?” Eliot remarked, moving in a little closer to Quentin. The sudden proximity, paired with the previous embarrassment rendered Quentin mute as he struggled to come up with something to say.

“It’s great! Q and I have pretty much spent the last week pinching ourselves. It still feels so surreal.” Julia said, seeming to finally take pity on Quentin.

“Well if you’re looking for some fun you should stop by the physical cottage. We throw the best parties.” Margo chimed in, throwing a little wink Quentin's way.

“Oh yes just wait till you try our signature cocktail.” Eliot remarked, “Why don’t we give you guys a tour? Show you all of the best spots on campus.” 

Eliot looked at Quentin. He realized that Julia wasn’t going to save him this time. “Uh sure, yeah a tour sounds good.”

“Great!” Margo said, clapping her hands together. 

Julia began gathering all their books as Eliot stood up and collected his jacket. Putting it on again he reached down and held his hand out for Quentin to take. Somewhat tentatively Quentin accepted it, relishing at the feel of Eliot's warm, slightly rough hand against his own. Eliot pulled him in close, holding on for a few seconds longer than necessary before Quentin awkwardly cleared his throat. Eliot let their hands fall, gesturing for Quentin and Julia to follow him. 

Quentin fell into step beside him, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge the looks that both Julia and Margo were sending him. He was grateful at least to have a distraction from his dreams, at least for the time being. Moths and Fillory fading away as he listened to Eliot animatedly describe their surroundings.

 

 

Quentin felt humiliated. It had been hours of watching his friends and classmates come and go, each one discovering a magic discipline. Julia had specialized in Meta- Composition, a form of knowledge magic. She had offered him a small smile when she had left, knowing that he had yet to be given his. She was off to pack up her things and move to her new room above the library.

This left Quentin feeling torn. On the one hand, part of him wanted to specialise in knowledge magic as well in order to stay close to her. On the other, a part of him wanted to specialise in physical magic so that he could spend more time with Eliot and Margo who he had quickly become fast friends with. In the weeks since they had given him their campus tour Quentin and Julia had found themselves spending a lot of time at the physical kid's cottage, hanging out and getting to know one another. 

Eliot and Margo were both physical kids. In fact, they were pretty much physical kid royalty. Quentin still wasn’t 100% sure why they decided to take him under their wing but he was glad they did. In the short time that he’d known them they were beginning to feel like family, the way Julia did. And he was really enjoying spending time with Eliot. Who was eccentric and witty and everything Quentin wished he could be. 

But back to his current predicament of sitting in a hallway watching everyone specialise around him. The pretty but slightly hostile blonde from his first day, who he later learnt was called Alice, had come and gone as well, spending barely 10 minutes with a professor before specialising in Phosphoromancy- light bending- a form of physical magic. It was no surprise to Quentin. Alice had quickly risen to the top of the class, possessing an almost scarily high intellect. After a couple of prickly attempts at conversation he and Alice had become friends, occasionally studying together. Alice and Julia, in particular, had become pretty close, Julia being the only other person in our year who could challenge her intellectually. 

Even Penny, his very aggressive roommate had had no trouble finding his specialty. Though judging by how much he complained when he emerged Quentin guessed that he wasn’t happy to be labelled a psychic. Quentin didn’t understand why Penny seemed so surprised and indignant, Penny was constantly snapping at Quentin for annoying him with his thoughts. Quentin couldn’t help it if Taylor Swift was so catchy.

So Quentin had watched all his friends- and not friends- come and go, each one specialising and moving on. Except for him. He had met with three different professors so far and none of them could find a discipline that suited him. Quentin had pretty much given up hope at this point. Was he that much of a failure at magic? Everyone else had taken to it so easily but Quentin still struggled with even basic spells. He had been dreaming of magic his whole life and now that he finally had it he was worried that he was going to lose it.

He wouldn’t be surprised if they kicked him out. He’d heard stories from Eliot and Margo about students who couldn’t handle it, couldn’t keep up, getting kicked out. They told him that any student that has to leave has their memory of magic wiped. They had laughed about it while telling him as if they couldn’t imagine it happening to anyone that they know. 

If Quentin got kicked out they would wipe his mind. Magic was a secret, they couldn’t risk a failed magician going out into the world and potentially wreaking havoc. So when someone had to leave they called in a specialist to make them forget and send them off to live a normal life. Quentin was terrified of that happening to him. He didn’t know what he would do without magic. He didn’t even want to think about it.

His anxiety only continued to build as Dean Fogg dismissed him without a discipline, stating some bullshit about trying again in a few weeks once he’d learnt more. He had been told to go to the physical kid's cottage for now, since they were the only place with space. At least that meant he got to spend more time with Eliot, Margo and Alice before being kicked out. Quentin didn’t have much hope that he would make it to the next testing. 

Quentin was tempted to go see Julia in the knowledge building. He knew that she’d be supportive and sympathetic, that she’d want to help. But he just didn’t think he could handle seeing her happy and settling in, knowing that it most likely wouldn’t happen for him, being reminded about how much better she was at all this. So he found himself making his way to the physical cottage.

A note on the door greeted him when he arrived, reading:

“Physical kids let yourself in!”

He could hear a party going on inside. Quentin wondered if Alice was already in there, delighting in her new discipline and friends. His heart ached with jealousy.

Reaching out to try the handle he was only half surprised to find it locked. Nothing was easy at Brakebills, why should this be any different? Quentin decided to try it the old fashioned way and pick the lock but the paperclip burned in his hand the moment he tried, forcing him to drop it. 

Great, it was spelled.

Quentin wracked his brain but couldn’t come up with anything. He didn’t know any unlocking spells yet and since his discipline wasn’t actually physical he had no idea how to blast the lock or knock down the door. He was stuck. Sighing in resignation he slumped down on the concrete and tried not to seem so defeated.

It was just one of those days.

 

Quentin had been sitting and staring at the door for about an hour before footsteps alerted him to a presence behind him.

“Okay, this is just getting depressing.”

Quentin looked up to see Eliot approaching him, a drink in each hand.

“Here,” Eliot said upon reaching him, holding out one of the drinks as he went to sit beside Quentin. “You look like you could use this.”

“Thanks,” Quentin replied, accepting the drink with a humourless laugh. Raising it to his lips he took a big gulp, wincing slightly at the taste, before tilting his head back and letting it rest on the concrete wall behind him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each drinking slowly, neither seeming to know what to say. Finally, Quentin broke the silence.

“Where did you even come from? I thought you’d be inside.”

“I was, I came out through the backdoor and went around.”

“There’s a backdoor. Of course there’s a fucking back door.” Quentin downed the rest of his drink. He really fucking hated this day.

Eliot tilted his head back to look at him. “Are you okay Q?”

“I didn’t specialise in a discipline. They tried for hours but nothing stuck, they eventually just gave up. They only sent me here cause it’s the only place with enough room.”

“I see.” Quentin looked over at Eliot, expecting him to say more but he stayed silent, looking deep in thought.

They lapsed back into quiet once more. Quentin wished he knew what Eliot was thinking, did he think he was a loser? He could feel the beginning of some frustrated tears prickling behind his eyes. He clutched his glass tighter.

“Are they gonna kick me out?” Quentin's voice wavered.

“No.” Eliot reacted vehemently, turning to look at him sharply. “Of course not.”

Quentin focused on the ice slowly melting in his glass. “You can’t know that for sure.”

“You’re right, I can’t. But I’m certainly not gonna let it happen. Neither will Julia. Or Margo.” Eliot reached out and laid a hand on Quentin’s knee. “We’re here for you Q.”

“That’s easy to say but what could you actually do? They’ll erase my memory and that will be that. I won’t even know who you are anymore.”

Eliot's hand tightened momentarily at Quentin's last comment before relaxing again. “I’m gonna tell you something deep and dark and personal. Ready? Good. Okay. I killed someone.”

Quentin looked over at Eliot but remained silent, waiting for him to continue. Eliot reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, taking his time to pull out and light one before continuing. 

“I was fourteen. He was- well he was a dick. I can’t even count the number of times he made me want to kill myself. I was walking down the street and he was waiting at the curb. There was a bus coming. I barely thought the thought. I knew what I had done. Logan Kinear died instantly. That was the day I discovered I was telekinetic.” Eliot took one last drag of the cigarette before flicking it to the side.

Quentin laid his hand on top of Eliot's which was still resting on his knee. “Are you trying to tell me it gets easier?”

Eliot laughed. It sounded off. “No, God no. No, it doesn't. I’m trying to tell you, you are not alone here.”

“You don’t have to make me feel better. We basically just met.”

Eliot gave Quentin a small grin. “Well, I bond fast. Time is an illusion.” He sighed, “Look, just don’t go out there and be the old you.”

“How? I go out there and I’m just a depressed super nerd. I need you to remind me that magic is real. Without Brakebills, I’m lost. You don’t see colour and want to go back to black and white.”

Eliot shifted closer to Quentin, their shoulders pressed against each other. “How about I find you, and I don’t say magic is real, but I do seduce you and so lift your spirits that life retains its sparkle for decades.”

Quentin let out a genuine laugh, turning his head to look at Eliot. Their faces were awfully close. “Yeah? You’d do that for me?”

Eliot leaned in a fraction more. “For you Coldwater, I would make that sacrifice.”

Quentin found himself unconsciously looking down at Eliot's lips. Glancing back up he saw Eliot looking at him intensely. Screw it, Quentin thought, his mind could get wiped tomorrow for all he knows. What has he to lose? 

Quentin leant forward and closed the gap between them, their lips meeting. It was a soft, dry kiss. A simple press of lips yet Quentin felt the shock of it down to his very core. He pulled back.

Eliot smiled at him, reaching up he wrapped his hand around the back of Quentin's neck, tangling slightly in his hair and pulled him back. Their mouths met once again, this time firmer, Eliot taking the lead as he moulded his lips against Quentin. Quentin found himself making a small noise in the back of his throat as he pressed forward, his hands coming up to grip Eliot’s shirt. They both smiled into the kiss, causing their teeth to clack slightly as Eliot ran his tongue against Quentin’s. 

It was imperfect and perfect all at once and Quentin never wanted it to end. 

Eventually, they pulled away, each breathing a little heavy. They didn’t go far though. Quentin’s hands still on Eliot’s shirt, Eliot’s still on Quentin’s neck. Eliot moved his hand to cup Quentin’s cheek and Quentin leaned into it, relishing the feeling. 

“Well now,” Eliot began, still slightly breathless. “Now I’m definitely not letting you go anywhere. If they want to erase your memory they’ll have to go through me first.”

Eliot leant his forehead against Quentin's for a moment before pulling back and standing up. Quentin followed him, albeit a lot more awkwardly and attempted to push his hair back from his face. Eliot reached out and did it for him, tucking it gently behind his ear. Quentin was at a loss for words. All he could do was offer a small smile in return. 

“Come on. Let’s go inside and come up with a plan. You’re not going anywhere Q.” With a flick of his wrist, Eliot opened the door and took Quentin's hand in his. They stood for a moment, both not ready to move before Eliot pulled him inside. He could hear Margo cheering from somewhere in the house.

“About time Q! Come join us!”

Quentin felt a smile bloom on his face as he saw Margo and Alice waving at him enthusiastically from the cottage couch. Looking at Eliot he saw him grinning back at him as they made their way towards their friends.

Maybe this day wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first Magicians fic- I hope you guys like it! At the moment I've got about 5 chapters planned. I pretty much just saw a post about how the Magicians should show us the first timeline and that Quentin and Eliot would have been together during it since they're soulmates and Jane had to change that in order for things to work so she pushed Q towards Alice instead. Some things from season 1 will be in this, basically things that I don't think would have really changed (also so I have an excuse to still write some of the cuter Queliot moments) This is unbeta'd so I'd love some feedback! Kudos are always appreciated and if you want to chat you can find me on tumblr as peaches-plums-motherfucker   
> Enjoy!


End file.
